Elsa Arendelle loves Jack Frost
by AvrilLavigne25
Summary: Jack Frost has proven his love for Elsa Arendelle. Now, it's Elsa's turn to prove her love for Jack Frost! Just a few ways how Elsa Arendelle shows what she's capable of because of her love for Jack Frost. This is a sequel to 'Jack Frost loves Elsa Arendelle'. (Just like the other, they might be OOC here.)


We all already know how Jack Frost shows Elsa how he loves her. Now, how about Elsa? Well, these are just a few ways how Elsa shows her boyfriend how _she_ loves him.

* * *

1\. She texts or calls him every morning to wake him up.

Elsa blinked away her sleep and sat up on her bed. She instantly took her phone from the night table beside her bed.

She dialed an all too familiar number on the key pad and placed her phone beside her ear. Someone picked up, she smiled. "Wake up, sleepy head. It's almost time for school." she said.

She heard a groan from the other line, "Just a bit more, Elsa." she giggled, "Alright, but be sure that you're awake before I call again." she told him. She heard a 'yeah' from the other line and then she hung up.

She did her morning rituals; she took a shower, took out some school clothes and fixed her hair. After doing all those rituals, she checked her bag, whether she forgot to put something important or if it was too stuffy.

Then, she took her phone, dialed the previous number and put the phone beside her ear again. She got out of her room and descended down the stairs, waiting for someone to pick up.

"Miss Elsa, important business?" a male servant asked her. She smiled at the man and said, "A very important business." The man chuckled and nodded.

Jack didn't pick up the phone. She sighed and texted instead.

Elsa: Morning, snow. Wake up now.

He didn't reply at first, but after a few minutes he did.

Jack: Morning, snowflake. Thanks, by the way.

2\. She helps him in his studies.

"This is so hard!" Jack whined as he slumped on his book on the library table. Elsa looked at him, "What is?" she asked him. "This!" he pointed an accusing finger at his Science book.

She sighed, "Really?" she asked him with a smile. He nodded his head with a frown. Elsa giggled, "Aw, wipe that frown off your face, snow. Let me see." she said as she stood up from her own seat and sat down beside his seat.

"Hm? Alright. This'll be easy so listen carefully." she said. She started her lecture about the topic with ease.

3\. She saves him from being scolded at.

"Well, why if it isn't Mr. Frost! Oh, and look at the time, it's already 10 minutes late!" their teacher announced to the whole class. Jack flinched. "Well, what might be the very reasonable reason for you to be late, Frost?" the teacher asked him now.

He gulped and was about to just lie to the teacher about goofing off. "I'm sorry, sir-" he was cut off when Elsa came in. "I'm so sorry, sir. _We_ were late because of we were on duty in fixing up the library." she said.

Jack looked at her, she only smiled at him. The teacher growled for he was embarrassed and let the two students slip off.

4\. She would cook his favorite foods when she has time.

In the HE room. Elsa Arendelle could be seen cooking or is it baking?- something. She was humming an unfamiliar tune. Jack was passing by the said room.

He saw Elsa in the room, so he entered. When he did, hunger washed over him as a delicious and an all too familiar aroma clouded the room.

"Mm. Elsa, what are you cooking? It smells good in here." he said as he sniffed around more. Elsa turned around to look at him, "Hm? Oh, I was just baking. It's because I was absent last week, so I'm doing the HE project." she told him.

He frowned, "So you need to pass that?" he asked sadly. She nodded her head but smirked. "Why so down, Jack?" she asked him innocently. He shook his head, "Nothing." he lied.

Elsa secretly felt sorry for making Jack frown, but just a little more and he'll smile again.

She continued baking the said treat while Jack was seated on a chair and slumped down on the table behind it. She was done after a few minutes.

Jack stood straight on his chair and looked at the desert Elsa made. (Elsa is a great cook.) "You're going to pass all of that?" he asked as he looked at the tray with desert's on.

"No," was Elsa's short reply. He looked at her confused as she only sliced three fourths of the said treat. "What's with leaving the other portion?" he asked. Elsa looked at him and smiled, "It's for you, Jack. If you only want to." she said.

"Really?! That big Lasagna's mine?!" he asked with joy. She giggled as she nodded her head. "Eat here while I pass these to the faculty." she said. He nodded and munched up.

5\. She takes care of him when he's not feeling well.

Elsa sighed. "Why did you actually eat the whole Lasagna?" she asked him. He groaned, "I got hungry." he said. "You didn't tell me that you ate before you munched up the Lasagna. So, how did you get hungry?" she scolded.

"You know that when I see Lasagna my tummy could take more." he said. Elsa sighed once more. "Alright, good thing that that stomach ache wouldn't take long." she told him as she pressed the hot compress on his stomach with a bit more pressure.

He nodded his head. "Wait here, while I get you some water." she said. "Wait, don't leave me here. Just call the nurse." he said. Elsa smiled, "Alright."

6\. She would always kiss him, when he asks for it. Or when he just plain needs one.

She locked lips with him. (Some sparks there and oh, there too!) Then she pulls away, blushing. "See you tomorrow, Elsa!" he waves at her. "See you tomorrow too, Jack!" she bids.

7\. She would stay up all night just to reply to his texts.

Jack: Elsa, are you sleepy yet?

Elsa: No. Why?

Well, actually she is. But you see, Jack's still up.

Jack: Thanks for taking care of me in the clinic earlier by the way. And sorry for making you cut classes because of me.

Elsa: Don't worry about it.

Jack: I love you, snowflake.

Elsa: I love you, snow.

Elsa yawned.

Jack: Snowflake? Do you think I should have a morning kiss too?

Elsa giggled.

Elsa: Do you think you should? :)

Jack: Hm.. Yes? ;)

Elsa: Then, go for it! ^_^

Jack: *yawn* hm... maybe tomorrow? Night, snowflake.

Elsa: Haha, okay. G' night, Jack.

* * *

These are only some of the things she does for Jack Frost. To show him that she cares, that she would save him. That even though the world knows she can stand alone, she wouldn't be happy without Jack Frost. That she would do everything just to make him happy. That she just wouldn't be the Elsa Arendelle that she is now without him by her side.

* * *

A/N: I've never thought of doing this without a guest of my first fanfiction of Jelsa. This person isn't registered here, but I'd like to thank this person. Thank you very much, I hope you'd like this story too.


End file.
